His Enemy's Love
by KittyandKat
Summary: Alexander ditches Raven after the party, but she doesn't go after him right away. She instead starts wandering around the cemetery, looking for advice. A certain mismatched-eyed Maxwell twin bumps into her one night. What happens during their encounter? And why does Raven feel something, if not more, for this mysterious white-haired teen then she does for Alexander? JaggerxRaven
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after Raven finds out that Alexander is really a vampire, but before she takes off after him to Hipsterville. Before Alexander officially "leaves" town after the party. You know, in the... was it the first or the second book? I'm not sure, it's been awhile since I've read them. **

**Raven does not go after him in this one! Or at least, not right away... Perhaps later on in the story, but we will see how everything works out as the story goes on. **

**Okay, this is my second Jagger/Raven story! If you are familiar with Taken Away, you should like this too... Hopefully. If you are a Taken Away fan, tell me and I'll give you a shout out! If there is anything specific you'd like to see in this story, please make your voices known. I am willing to accept ideas and inspiration from my darling readers!  
**

**As I have said numerous times before in previous stories, please ENJOY and REVIEW! **

_Raven's POV  
_

"Hey Mom, I'm going out!" I called to my mother on my way out the door.

"Be home by midnight!" she answered, but I barely heard it as I ran outside, closing the door behind me.

It was after dark, but I couldn't get away from the house before that. I had about four hours to explore the cemetery and look around. More to clear my head than anything.

Alexander left a few days ago after the party, when I figured out that he was a vampire. I don't get it! Why am I in any sort of danger because I know? The cemetery had been my sanctuary ever since then.

I made my way across town and soon found myself at the gates. After a quick glance around for witnesses, I climbed over the fence, the outfit that I was wearing making it difficult. I was wearing a dress made out of a spandex-like material, the hem reaching just above my mid-thigh. It was a long-sleeved dress with tears in the material, revealing a blood-red camisole underneath. The tears on the thigh of the dress just revealed the skin on my thighs. The dress dipped down quite a bit, which revealed the camisole. The camisole looked lacy where it was showing, creating an effect I rather liked. I wore a bat necklace with a matching pair of earrings as well, with a black bow with a skull on it holding back my black hair. Torn fishnet stockings ran from my boots to my thighs, the ends covered by the shoes and the dress.

After I managed to make it over the fence without tearing my dress or revealing anything, I weaved my way through the tombstones, hopping over an empty grave, not that big of an accomplishment in black combat boots.

I soon found myself in front of Grandmother Sterling's monument, sitting on my knees in front of it.

"Hey, Mrs. Sterling." I said, much more casually then when I had first started talking to her. "I really miss your grandson, you know. If you somehow can get through to him, can you please tell him to come back?"

"Why are you talking to a headstone?" a voice asked, directly behind me. I could now feel eyes burning holes into my back.

I immediately stood up and span around, afraid that it was someone that would bust me for being in the graveyard after hours, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I questioned suspiciously, scanning the headstones around me while backing up. My back hit the monument as my eyes fell upon a shadow, an outline of someone, perched upon a headstone directly across from me.

"I am." the voice replied, a guy's voice obviously. It was deep and rich, and I couldn't help but like it. I mentally gave myself a shake. I loved Alexander, I shouldn't think about other guys like this...

The shadow hopped off of the headstone, then slowly sauntered over towards me. I was trapped, my back against the monument, and could only watch as the mysterious man came into the moonlight.

Holy. Goth.

He had white hair, the purest white, that went just to his shoulders. The tips were red, like they were dipped in blood. I could see multiple piercings on both his ears and there were some piercings on his face, too. He wore a black shirt with writing on it that I couldn't read, with black jeans with chains adorning them. I could just see the edge of a tattoo on his arm, but I couldn't read what it said.

And oh, his eyes! They were the brightest blue and the deepest green, sparkling with mischief in the moonlight. They were rimmed in black, but not as heavily as mine were.

He seemed just as interested in me, scanning me up and down.

"Why is such a pretty girl like you out and about at this hour?" he questioned me, placing his hands in his pockets, cocking his head at me.

"I'm... getting advice. From my boyfriend's grandmother." I answered, raising from my defensive stance and placing my hands on my hips. "Who are you?"

"My name, pretty girl, is Jagger Maxwell. And you are?" he lolled his head to the other side, waiting for my answer.

"Raven Madison." I replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, doll-face." he smirked at me, and I could see his pearly white fangs sparkling in the moonlight. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "Now, I have a few questions about Alexander that I feel you may be able to answer."

He knows Alexander?! Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

**I hope that this is okay for a first chapter! It's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be better! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about not updating in such a long time! Don't hate me! **

**Thanks for reviewing and liking this story! Enjoy!**

"What kind of questions?" I asked slowly, fear gripping at me. This guy was starting to scare me.

"Questions such as..." he trapped my head in between his hands and leaned in, his mismatched eyes almost dizzying. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." I sulked slightly, my eyes averting from him and looking towards the side. "He left me a few days ago, when I really found out. He thought I would be in danger."

He went silent, studying my face. Probably to see if I was lying. Trust me, this sadness was nothing but real.

"He really left then, huh? Damn. Thought for sure he would be here." He pushed away from the headstone, facing away from me. "And he just left you in the dust?"

I nodded, willing away the tears that were threatening to come forward.

"Yeah, I guess so." I glanced down. "It sucks."

"Hey, don't feel so bad." he turned around towards me. "You aren't the first girl he's ditched."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked, moving closer towards Jagger. "Who? Is it someone from Romania?"

Jagger chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"He never told you anything? Typical Sterling... Cowards, the lot of them. Don't feel bad, doll-face, this is a good thing. He would've dumped you anyways." he said, his voice taking on a darker tone. "Lord knows how he does."

"Okay, what do you mean? Why are you calling them cowards? And why do you keep on saying that he would have dumped me anyways?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes. "And don't just dance around the question."

"You really want to know?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then c'mon. Let's go somewhere where we can sit down and chat without having to worry about that grounds keeper coming around and interrupting." he gestured towards the gates. "After you."

We walked in silence towards the gates, and when we were hopping over, he gave me a helping hand. That's awfully nice of him. So far, he seemed to be okay, if not somewhat creepy. Besides what he has said about Alexander and his family, he just seemed lonely.

We ended up at the park, which was deserted, surprisingly. Sometimes you find people walking around, making out with their partners or something along the lines of that. Not tonight, though. Good, because I expect an answer to what Jagger has made me ask.

"Okay, so talk." I said as I sat down on the bench. "What did you mean at the cemetery? About Alexander?"

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"See, when vampires find their... partners, more often then not, they have a covenant ceremony. It's a ceremony where one bites the other, marking them as theirs for eternity. It's an unbreakable bond, one that lasts forever."

I nodded, understanding. "And what does that have to do with Alexander?"

"First, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, oh, about seventeen years ago, there were twins born to a vampire couple, one boy and one girl. They were very happy, naming the twins Jagger," I stared at him in bewilderment, "and Luna. Life was good, but later they learned there was a problem. The baby girl, Luna, would only drink milk, and she refused to sleep during the day like the boy did. They took her to a doctor to confirm their suspicions. Luna was human, mutated from a stray gene that was caused by a human great-great grandmother."

My eyes widened in understanding, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Luna. Being a human in a family of vampires? And I thought I stood out in my family.

"They were devastated. Now they couldn't be there for their daughter, at least during the day. They hired a human maid to tend to her during the day when they couldn't, and as the twins grew up, they couldn't be as close as they wanted to. They spent as much time together as they could, hanging out at night until it was Luna's bedtime, and going out during solar eclipses to play. It was awful, quite frankly. They couldn't be the twins they were."

I placed a sympathetic hand on top of his. Instead jerking away like I thought he would, he kept his hand there and continued the story.

"When they found out she was human, they struck up a deal with their family friends, the Sterlings'. When Alexander and Luna were seventeen, they would have a covenant ceremony, turning Luna into a vampire and bonding the families forever. All was well, and Luna had the hugest crush on Alexander. But, when they turned seventeen, and the time for the covenant ceremony arrived..." his knuckles whitened as his hand clenched. I squeezed it soothingly to get it to relax. "He left her at the altar. He simply kissed her cheek, said he couldn't do it, and left. He left her there, devastated and human. She couldn't sleep or eat for days, and just wouldn't stop sobbing. She wanted Alexander back, but her twin had a different view point. He wanted revenge."

I turned and looked at him questioningly.

"He wanted to get revenge on him, because he devastated his sister so much. She wasn't the happy, sweet girl that he had always known. She became a shell of her former self. So her brother came up with an idea. He thought that if he went over to the Americas and took something from him, something so important, that he would hurt him as much as he hurt his sister. But, when he came to America, he found something much different."

I was scared, but I still asked, "What did he find?"

"He found another girl, a girl that was different. He ditched her also, but he could see that she wouldn't give up in finding him. And he liked her."

His hand, nails painted black, came up and covered my own. A blush started to cover my cheeks.

"And he could tell that this was the start of something beautiful." he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. When I turned and met his eyes, he had leaned much closer. My blush got deeper.

"Don't fight it, kitten. Alexander is bad, he was hurting you the whole time." he whispered, his voice deep, shaking me to the bones.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more then to just fall into his voice. But something in the back of my head told me to pull away, to not do anything just yet.

I leaned away, and saw his mouth morph into a frown.

"I'm sorry, but this is..." I was at a loss for words. "I just broke up with Alexander, I think I still need time."

"Think?" he laughed. "All right, if that's what you need, I'll give you time to _think_." he leaned away and released my hand, reaching into his phone and opening it. "At least give me your number."

"Why?" I asked. He laughed.

"So I can tell the pretty lady that I just met when we can meet again." his smile was broad and confident.

"All right..." I pulled out my phone. "It's..."

I listed off my number, then he gave me his.

"I'll talk to you later, doll-face. Until then..." he leaned in and kissed my cheek, darting out of the way of my flying hand as I tried to shove him away. My blush was darker than it was earlier when we really about kissed.

"A kiss, to remember me by." he laughed. "Bye bye, Raven!"

I watched him as he disappeared into the shadows. A few moments later, I look up into the sky and see a vampire bat fly away in the distance.

I touched my cheek and blushed again. What just happened?

**Okay! I really hope that you enjoyed that, and please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
